Love Holds It Together
by Hirei-chan
Summary: A story about how Yusuke gets run over by a truck and has memory loss. Some mysterious pills allow Yusuke to get his memories back - but now his physical strength is gone! How will the team handle this new case?
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: we do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho and company but we DO own the plot... i think... lol   
  
Authors Notes:  
  
COD: this story is being co-written by both Hirei-chan and I - cHiCkx0fxdArKnEsS - so you might notice a slight change in the way it sounds from time to time. In other words, I will write one chapter and then she'll write the next and so on. Get it? Got it. Good!   
  
DJ: You know - moo - the abbreviation of your name spells out the name of a fish? 0o  
  
COD: It is also being critisized by a talking cow plushie  
  
DJ: smile  
  
COD: --x  
  
HC: umm... how 'bout we start that story now eh?  
  
DJ: Let the critisism begin! eheh heh!  
  
COD: I REALLY need a new pen name   
  
...::...::...::...::...::...  
  
Yusuke Uremeshi, a third year student at Sarayashiki High, was strolling down the streets of an early- morning Tokyo while holding hands with his one and only girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, yet another third year at Sarayashiki.   
  
'Today's the day...' thought Yusuke, as he turned slightly to look at girl walking next to him, 'after all we've been through... it would be stupid not to ask her now...' After a while, having noticed that he had been staring at her for the past couple of minutes, Keiko stopped and turned to ask, "Is something wrong, Yusuke?" Yusuke, now out of his previous trance-like state, put on a small smile for her and shrugged it off. Confused, Keiko said nothing more of it and started walking again towards the direction of the park.   
  
'Yusuke...? What's wrong with you? Lately, you've been staring off into space and I really do hope that you're not going to go off trying to kill yourself again on your Spirit assignments' she thought with a whimper.   
  
"Hey! Look! Haha! We actually found it!" laughed Yusuke, as he let go of her hand and started crossing the street. Keiko, at the sound of his voice, came out of her thoughts and looked up only to find a large truck heading towards Yusuke. Her eyes widened and at the top of her lungs she screamed out, "YUSUKE!!!" trying somehow to reach out to him with her one arm held out, "WATCH OUT!!!!!"  
  
However, it was too late. For Keiko, it was like time had slowed down, as she watched the truck fiercely trying to stop from hitting the teen in front. Seeing him turn to look around to look at her, she screamed, "NOOO!!!" throwing her backpack to the ground - not caring at all whether her precious grades would drop if they were somehow lost. The only thing that mattered at the moment was him. He only managed to see the image of her frantically running to him for a brief second before the truck had rammed into him. The truck quickly halted to a stop as the driver hurriedly got out to see who he had accidentally hit. "YUSUKE!!!" Keiko sobbed, while struggling to get to him with tears streaming down her face. "YUSUKE! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" she said while holding his head up in her lap.   
  
By now there was a crowd of people surrounding the bodies of Keiko and Yusuke, and the sound of an ambulence could be heard in the distance. 'This feels so much like the first time i lost him...' thought Keiko as her eyes were flooded with tears and trailing down her delicate face. 'Why do things like this always happen to me?' she silently thought while hugging his motionless body to her.   
  
"K-... Kei...ko...?" Yusuke wihispered hoarsely as he tried hard to keep his eyes open. "Yusuke!!!" she cried happily, hugging him tighter to her. "Yusuke no baka! Don't do that again! What if you die a third time?!" she lectured. "Keh! Keiko, you're so silly... I t-told cough you that i ... breathes aint goin... no... w-where..." and with that his eyelids fell and he slipped into a deep sleep.   
  
Pushing thtough the hoard of people, the footsteps of several sneakers worn by the medics were heard. "Out of the way! Move! Where is the victim?!" shouted the doctor. Soon she saw a brown-haired teen, adorned in the Sarayashiki High School uniform, clutching tightly to a boy in a green uniform sprawled on the ground.Getting in a soft look in her eyes, she yelled out to one of the med students, "Hurry up with the stroller, Yamato! Why aren't the police handling the traffic?! We need to move it people!"  
  
Sighing to herself, she approached the huddled girl slowly and shook her shoulder lightly, "Miss...?" The girl turned to her with a tear-stained face and cried, "I won't leave him! Hurry and get him to the hospital, but when he gets there, I WON'T LEAVE HIS SIDE! You hear me?!" choking out the last part. "Don't worry. You may stay by his side, but you have to promise me you'll be quiet and cooperative, ok?" she softly said to the girl. When the stroller had finally stopped at her side, Keiko simply nodded. The doctor smiled and motioned for the medics to lay the victim on top of it. They both watched as they gently lay and strap Yusuke to the stroller and place an air mask over his mouth. The female doctor took Keiko's hand and led her inside the ambulence car. After they stepped in, the dorrs behind them had closed and they were soon heading towards Tokyo Central Hospital.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
COD: Well, how do you like the story so far?  
  
DJ: yawns moo! It was kinda boring... gets bag of chips  
  
COD: hn... maybe i wasn't asking you --ii  
  
DJ: crunch well... too bad munch moo!  
  
COD: pissed hn... baka cow... Oh! Hey! I think i've decided on a new name   
  
DJ: swallows i don't really think that baka cow is a good pen name though  
  
COD: who asked you?! oh... wait... nevermind its gonna be MistakenIndentity ... well review and you might see your name here in the third chapter instead of us fighting haha although i dont usually fight with him cuz hes such a cuuuute cow plushie! snuggles  
  
DJ: moo? alex! wait! take to dinner with you! dont leave me here!!!  
  
COD: 9-9 i feel so unloved sigh oh well shrugs REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	2. Tears of Hope

"Love Holds it Together"  
  
Prologue: Yusuke and Keiko walk to the park as Yusuke is unaware of the truck as he proceeds ahead, getting hit in the process. He suffers a coma and awakens to realize he doesn't remember Keiko...or anyone else.  
  
Chapter Two: Tears of Hope  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own YYH! We however do own this story! This is property of me, Hirei-chan & chickx0fxdarkness, known as COD. The language and writing formats may change as we alternate writing parts of this story.  
  
Me: Isn't that a fish?  
  
COD: --;;; On to chapter two!  
  
'Sorry Miss, we can't let you into his room.'  
  
'But doctor! He's my best friend and boyfriend! I love him! I HAVE to go see him!' Keiko pleaded.  
  
The nurse, Megumi Hoshiiro, felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she knew what it was like to be a young girl about to lose her best friend in the whole world. She had been through that. Putting her hand on Keiko's shoulder, she promised he'd be okay.  
  
'Ok...please tell him I'm waiting for him!'  
  
Megumi gave her an assuring smile and nodded, heading for Yusuke's room.  
  
'Doctor, how is his condition?'   
  
The doctor had a grim look on his face, 'I'm not entirely sure...he seems to be in a state of a coma as of now. If and when he awakens, he could most likely suffer memory loss.'  
  
Megumi had a worried look, what about her promise to the little pigtailed girl?  
  
She bent over by Yusuke's side and whispered Keiko's message, 'You have a great girl in your life. She tells me that she's waiting for you and she loves you, so please get better -for her sake.'  
  
'Oh my god! His eyes are opening!'  
  
Megumi stood up and looked down at Yusuke, 'You must love her a lot. Your will to live is amazing...'  
  
The doctor walked out of the room and ushered in for Keiko, 'He's waking up!'  
  
Keiko beamed and rushed to his side, 'Yusuke!!!'   
  
She held onto him and hugged him with tears in her eyes, relieved that she wouldn't lose him yet again.  
  
'Yea yea, I'm much better!' he replied in his tough tone.  
  
Keiko stood up and stared at Yusuke, now shaking him slightly.  
  
'You BAKA!! Wouldn't you know after the first time to WATCH FOR CARS!!??!'  
  
The doctors were gaping, 'Errmmmm you might not wanna do that just yet!'  
  
'Hey watch it! Hey wait -who are you?'  
  
Keiko fell by his side again and looked in his eyes, 'Don't you remember? I'm Keiko! Keiko Yukimura!! Your best friend...'  
  
'Kei-ko?'  
  
A/N: Sad and sweet...Yusuke has developed amnesia and doesn't recognize her! Could this be temporary...or permanent? 


	3. I Promise

disclaimer: dont own YYH so dont sue us... besides... were only 13 geez... haha   
  
Authors Notes:  
  
COD: it looks like Mistaken Identity was already taken so now ill be known as Mistaken Otaku lol even though it has no meaning it sounds nice... shrugs  
  
DJ: now i wont be able to make fun of your name... moooooo  
  
MO: teeheehee mwuahahahaha yes! freedom!  
  
DJ: but at least i can still critisize your stories eheh heh...  
  
MO: hmph! Hirei-chan... a little help here?!  
  
HC: DJ! pokes  
  
DJ: umm... im a STUFFED cow plushie... i cant FEEL anything...   
  
HC: You better not or...or....I'll takle you back to circus circus! (not really but heh...)  
  
MO: (heehee he doesnt have to know that)  
  
DJ: MOO! You wouldn't really do that....  
  
HC: Well, guess not so...just make fun of her name and not the story kway?  
  
DJ: Mooo Ok.. COD!  
  
HC: See, wasn't I HELPFUL?  
  
MO: - -X Oh great.... BUT IM NOT A COD ANYMORE!!! IM MO!  
  
DJ: k COD  
  
MO: why did i EVER buy you in the first place?  
  
DJ: cuz your stupid...?  
  
MO: gee.... thanx... eh... lets get to the fic before i get mad and all that will be left of this cow will be fluff k? smiles innocently  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...  
  
last time  
  
"It's me! Keiko! Your friend..."  
  
"K-keiko?"  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...  
  
"Yes! Keiko! Yusuke you jerk! This isn't funny!" cried Keiko, wildly shaking his shoulders.  
  
"Quit hasslin' me already you crazy girl! I don't know YOU or ANYBODY ELSE named Keiko!" yelled Yusuke, as he painfully tried to pry her hands off of him, but soon gave up due to lack of energy and pretended to sleep. He didnt exactly "trust" the girl sitting next to his cot, but had this strange feeling he DID know her for some odd reason. So he pretended to fall asleep to see what would happen.  
  
Keiko grew worried, "Dr. Takenako? What's wrong with him?!" she asked. Dr. Takenako sighed, "He's suffering from a memory loss," he started, "it may take take up to months maybe years for him to remember everything due to the strength of the impact... or anything for that matter." his eyes downcast. "Like amnesia? If it IS amnesia then if he goes back to his normal routine everything will slowly come back to him right?" Keiko asked hopefully. "I'm afraid it's not that simple miss..." the male doctor said with a glum face. "What?! What is it?!" she nervously asked. "The truck that hit him was going at a speed of almost 80 miles an hour-" Dr. Takenako started. "If he goes back to his normal routine, it might make his situation even worse than it is now. And looking at his records... he tends to get into bad situations quite easily so the chance of it NOT happening is a bit slim. Im sorry... I wish there was a way i could help but there seems to be no solution as of now but to just wait it out." the nurse said, as she laid a reasuring hand on Keiko's shoulder, "It will be okay... I promise..."   
  
Keiko was soon in tears again. 'Oh Yusuke...' she thought while trudging towards his bed. "Yusuke... I'll find a way for you to remember everything..." she whispered to him and caressed his cheek, "... and as soon as your condition gets better... I know everything will be okay, just like the nurse said. So you better not hurt yourself more baka!" she finished as she kissed him on the forehead and left the room. Both the nurse and doctor had to sweatdrop at this.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Mo: k thats all for now bye! and dont forget to review!!! 


	4. Spirit Wha?

Chapter 4: Spirit Wha-?  
  
disclaimer: Sorry I haven't been in a writing mood as of late! blushes Anyways...we don't own YYH AT ALL!!!  
  
MO: waves You BAKABE! Why haven't you been writing?  
  
Me: ;;; I have a life unlike some onnas I know...  
  
MO: OO What do you mean by THAT?  
  
Me: Well then..eheh. ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
'LORD KOENMA!!'  
  
A blue demon thing wearing leopard print briefs named George ran up to Koenma's desk, panting.  
  
'KOENMA SIR!!! I JUST GOT WORD THAT YUSUKE HAS LOST HIS MEMORY!'  
  
The toddler form ruler's eyes popped out and goggled at him.   
  
'WHAT! GET BOTAN NOW!'   
  
Saying this, he nearly choked on his pacifier and fell back into his chair -hacking.  
  
A few moments later the double doors slammed open and in rushed a bubbly and bright eyed girl, looked rather worried.  
  
'Yusuke got hit by a truck! AGAIN! Lord Koenma we must hurry and tell the others!'  
  
Koenma nodded solemnly, 'It isn't quite so simple...even if the others do get word and try to help -will Yusuke even remember them at all?'  
  
Botan gasped and an oar appeared in her hand, 'I'm going to the hospital to find Keiko!'  
  
Meanwhile in Meiou High....  
  
Shuichi Minamino was sitting at his desk, reading as usual, when he got a sudden telepathic message from the pint sized ruler.  
  
'YOU NEED TO GO TO TOKYO CENTRAL HOSPITAL!!! YUSUKE HAS LOST HIS MEMORY!!!'  
  
'What?! This will have dire consequences on the fate of the team...'  
  
Kurama jumped out of his desk and gathered his things, he would need to ditch school for the day.  
  
Later on in a nearby tree....  
  
'Hn. Yusuke has gotten into a predicament again. Is it really any of my concern...'  
  
A black flash dashed from the tree on the way to the hospital.  
  
In some arcade...  
  
'URAMESHIIIII! YOU IDIOT GOT RUN OVER AGAIN?!?!?!'  
  
Kuwabara pounded on a fighting game machine and smashed the window, causing a huge scene.  
  
'ARGHH! WHEN I GET THERE..... YOU WUSS!!!!!'  
  
Back to the hospital...  
  
Botan landed at the door and walked in slowly, creeping by a crying Keiko.  
  
'Keiko? It's going to be alright...the others are on their way here right now.'  
  
The teary eyed girl looked up at her and shook her head, now sobbing, 'Botan!! He doesn't remember me! I've known him f-for....at least 10 y-years! H-he c-can't....d-doesn't...'  
  
The pink eyed ferry girl held her best friend close, 'It's going to be ok...he will get through it!'  
  
Just then, Hiei Kurama and Kuwabara ran in and went to the two girls.  
  
'Keiko, which room is Yusuke in?' the orange haired boy asked.  
  
Keiko pointed to a room reading 'recovering/stable'  
  
Kurama put his hand on Keiko's shoulder, 'Tell us, what had happened?'  
  
Hiei nodded and looked to the spirit detective's room.  
  
Right when Keiko was about to open her mouth, a loud yell could be heard, and what seemed to be like fists flying.  
  
'AHHHHH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?'  
  
'URAMESHIIII! IT'S KUWABARA! THE TOUGHEST FIGHTER AT SARA HIGH!'  
  
POUNDBAMBOOMPUNCH  
  
'Yusuke!!! You aren't fully healed!!! Stop fighting!!'  
  
Nurse Megumi tried to restrain him but Yusuke shot his rei shot gun at Kuwabara -on accident.  
  
The lanky teenager fell out of the room, burnt like toast.  
  
Kurama Hiei and Keiko rushed to his room, seeing a bewildered Yusuke staring at his finger.  
  
Botan was healing Kuwabara, and realized the nurse and doctors' overly shocked looks.  
  
'Its that Keiko girl!!! And who the hell are you guys?!'  
  
Nurse Megumi looked at Keiko, and assured her he'd remember in due time. The doctors weren't quite so sure, and ran out the room.  
  
'Yusuke, your a spirit detective for the Makai, I'm Kurama and this is Hiei and the one you just defeated was Kuwabara. That blue haired girl helped you get reincarnated, she is Botan.'  
  
The brown haired boy gaped at them, 'I don't know what the hell....wait -spirit wha?'  
  
'You fool. That blue beam of light was your rei gun, you have spiritual energy and powers.'  
  
'Hey shrimp! Don't call me a fool!'  
  
Kuwabara walked in the room with Botan, 'Yusuke! Can't you remember ANYTHING?'   
  
'URAMESHI! DON'T YOU GO STUPID ON US NOW!'  
  
Yusuke stood out of his cot shakily and looked towards his fingers, 'I don't know where I got these damn powers from, but for all I know I'm no spirit detective!!!'  
  
Keiko started crying, and angrily slapped him back onto his bed, 'YOU BAKA! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FORGET?!?!?!'  
  
'HEY VIOLENT GIRL! WHAT'D YOU HIT ME FOR?!?!'  
  
sweatdrops  
  
A/N: He wil start to be helped by the reikai tantei to get his memory back very soon! ;] Please R&R! 


	5. Momentary Sillyness

**Disclaimer**: i dont feel like saying it this time so go back to the last chapter and read that one... if your _really_ THAT interested in disclaimers... o0

**Author's Notes**:

MO: sigh im so0o0o0o0o bored

DJ: moo? grabs chips munch munch

MO: --;; stupid cow...

DJ: you're so mean! eats faster

MO: woah! hey there! i dont want to wake up tomorrow morning and the headlines be saying: "STUFFED COW DIES OF CHOKING ON CHIPS DUE TO IGNORANT MISTRESS"

DJ: still eating

MO: ... please?

DJ: munches even more

MO: grr... THATS IT COW! YOUR GOIN' DOWN! attacks

DJ: AHH! runs

HC: umm... hello? knocks anyone home?

DJ: MOO!!! SOMEONE SAVE MOO!

MO: HIYAH!!! jumps in air and kicks

HC: HELLO?! HELLO?! urgh... KYAH! knocks down door what the heck is- gets knocked down

MO: umph! thanks for cussioning my fall Hirei-chan

HC: pro n-nob-blem... head collapses

MO: SEE WHAT YOU DID COW?! urgh... oh.. right... sorry faithful readers out there! ;; here's the chapter! attacks DJ again

...::...::...::...::...::...

**last time**

Keiko started crying. and angrily slapped him back onto his bed, "YOU BAKA! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FORGET?!?!?!"

"HEY VIOLENT GIRL! WHAT'D YA HIT ME FOR?!"

sweatdrops

....::...::...::...::...::...

Kurama, being the person that he was interjected before a "fight" broke out, "Now Yusuke, why don't we you just calm down and try not to say anything else that will make poor Keiko slap you again?" however, sadly, it was too late. Poor Kurama. When _shall_ you learn?

Neither of them heard what Kurama had said and continued yelling. "FOR BEING A BAKA! YOU BAKA!" cried Keiko.

At this Yusuke got even more pissed. "Guuuuuhhh! I am _not_ a **BAKA!!! **So _quit_ callin' me that for kami's sake!"

SLAP!

"OW! AND WHAT WAS **THAT** FOR?!?!" Yusuke yelled, clutching the left side of his face.

"THAT was for yelling at me!" with that, she left with a slight "Hmph!" and dashed out of the room with her hands over her face.

"Guh! Stupid girl's and their stupid slap-in-the-faces with their stupid crying. Sheesh! I'll never understand em'." Yusuke said to noone in particalur, rubbing his cheek.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped again. Noticing that he had immediately fallen asleep, they all walked out of the room and opted to settle down in the waiting room.

"Botan?"

At hearing her voice being called, Botan looked up to see the face of Kurama. "Yes? What is it, Kurama?"

"I was wondering... Is it possible for us to bring back Yusuke's memories _for_ him?" questioned Kurama.

"Hey! Yeah! Maybe Koenma has some kind magic spell thingy that brings back people's memories?" butted in Kuwabara.

"Thingy...?" teased Hiei.

Ignoring Hiei's last comment, Botan replied saying, "Kuwabara, Spirit World can't just DO things like that. It's not like Lord Koenma can just wave some magic wand and say hocus pocus- or anything like that- and Yusuke will just all of the sudden go back to normal..." pausing she continued, "err... as normal as he can get anyway." Botan finished giggling softly to herself.

silence ensues

'Oh god... I've just made a fool of myself.' sighed Botan. "Umm... I think I'll go and find Keiko now. ehehe." she said, as she quickly ran out of the room.

"Hmm... I'll go follow her so she won't get lost... again." Kurama quickly said.

'Hn... You sure that's _all_ you're following her for?' Hiei telepathically said while chuckling.

Kurama instantly freezes in his spot and replied, 'I don't believe I know what you are talking about, Hiei.' '... Sure kitsune... sure... hehe' Hiei responded.

"I think I'll go now. Goodbye everyone!" Kurama hurriedly said while dashing out the door.

'Hmm... Kurama's been acting kinda weird lately...' Kuwabara thought to himself.

...::...::...::...::...::...

Author's Notes: Yes! Yes! I know! This chapter was more of a filler but... at least I **tried** to make it interesting, ne? sigh --;; oh well... Don't worry! Yusuke will soon begin his stupid-ness in trying to remember and piece back his life together... **please REVIEW!!!!!** pleading eyes


	6. Back on Track?

Chapter Six: Back on Track...?  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own YYH. Duh. If we did we would be making books and episodes and stuff and we wouldn't have time for writing this cute little story ;;.  
  
HC: walks into a small room and dusts cobwebs  
MO: opens a window and lets some light shine in  
MO: NOOOOOOOO!!! THE LIGHT!!! IT BURRRRRNSSSSSS..... melts  
HC: Wow...it's been a while since I was in here! dusts off dirt  
HC: Eh heh....sweats Ermm, sorry for the delay of updating ;  
Puddle of MO: H-her comp glub b-brokeeeeee....blub  
Janitor: walks in What a mess! tries to wipe puddle with mop  
HC: tackles LEAVE THAT PUDDLE ALONE!  
Janitor: 00 PSYCHO!!! uses mop as sword  
HC: draws katana  
Puddle of MO: 10 BUCKS ON HIREI-CHAN!  
HC: swings katana jumps throws next chapter at you READ THIS WHILE I FIGHT! HIYAAAAAAA!  
  
Botan ran out the door and found Keiko leaned against the front of the hospital wall, angry.  
  
"Keiko! Can you please go tell Yusuke's mom his condition?"  
  
Keiko turned to Botan and became watery-eyed, "That wreck of a mother probably won't even notice a difference!"  
  
Kurama fell out of the front door and landed at the girls' feet.  
  
Dusting himself off, the kitsune stood awfully close by the ferry girl. "Oh yes, umm...hello again. Botan is right you know, wreck or otherwise, Atsuko is his mom and should know."  
  
"Now Kurama, being the smart one, shouldn't you out of all of us know a way for him to regain his memories?"  
  
"Y-yea, you know just as well that telling anybody wouldn't solve anything - it might make things worse!!!!" Keiko yelled and slapped the walls, wasn't there SOMETHING that would help him?  
  
As if he were reading her thoughts, Hiei appeared by Kurama and handed her a bottle.  
  
"Some human concoction that those idiots in blue suits handed me, it's supposedly for helping him regain at least a bit of his memories."  
  
The brown haired girl snatched the bottle and read it carefully, the others gathering around her, "Warning: Side effects may include dizziness or short tempered outbursts. (Botan - well if that isn't like our Yusuke! laughs) For the temporary recovery of amnesia patients. Take two caplets daily."  
  
"This might at least cause the after affects of the accident to subside, even if just for awhile."  
  
"Hn. At least we don't have any new cases, or else we'd have to drag along a deadweight."  
  
The group walked back into the hospital as Keiko kneeled at Yusuke's bedside, handing him two capsules.  
  
"ACK! What now, crazy chick?! Are you trying to drug me?!?!"  
  
Keiko grew infuriated and stuffed the pills down Yusuke's throat.  
  
sweatrops all around  
  
"UCK! UGGGHHHHH ACKKKK! coughs jumps off of cot KEIKO, YOU'RE INSANE!!! TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!"  
  
"Yusuke? Are you back?"  
  
"WELL DUH! DON'T I SEEM OK TO YOU?!?!?! Hey..I can remember! Yahooooo! Good to have the ol' brain back!!!"  
  
Keiko rushed and gave him a huge hug, "YUSUKE! I was so worried!! sobs in happiness and relief"  
  
Botan stepped to over to Yusuke and patted his head, "Ahaahaha! As if you ever had one to begin with!"  
  
Kurama smiled and nodded, laughs "Well, at least you aren't going through the roof and having tantrums at every person you see." Since everyone was paying attention to Yusuke, Kurama carefully sidled by Botan's side and smiled at her.  
  
(Hiei telepathically - Heh...there you go once more with the romace, fox. Don't think I can't see your feelings for her! chuckle)  
  
blushes Botan looked to Kurama and giggled. (Hiei! You k-know very well I don't have any affections for Botan as a girlfriend...)  
  
" Hey Kurama, you feelin' alright? Anyways, I feel like a new man! Let's hit the town! Grab some beers! I feel up for some FOOLIN AROUND N' FUNNNNNN"  
  
"Yea-ha Urameshi! Now I can pound you again!"  
  
Yusuke, feeling rejuvanated, attempted to slug at Kuwabara's face - but wound up hitting air and falling face first!  
  
Kuwabara stared down at him, "URAMESHI! YOU COULD'VE POUNDED MY FACE IN!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?!"  
  
"Yusuke! Are you alright??" Keiko bent down and helped him up, startled that he missed such an easy shot.  
  
"Wow, our spirit detective missing a punch? That's not our Yusuke!"  
  
"Hn. Seems as if the medicine has taken a turn and reduced his spirit energy -along his physical strength. Nothing more than a weak mortal now."  
  
Just then, the doctor walked in noticed the whole motley crew, "Well Urameshi, your tests are fine and you are free to leave! I'm surprised that you recovered in such a speedy effort!"  
  
"YEAHHHHH! Oh ya, Hiei -I am NOT WEAK! Never have and never will be! GOOD-BYE STUPID HOSPITAL!"  
  
Yusuke ran out of his room and bounded straight for the exit -and crashed face first into it!  
  
The swirly-eyed detective lay on the floor, "Guuuhhhhh........DAMMIT!"  
  
Botan rushed out of the room, the others trailing not far behind, "YUSUKE! WATCH YOURSELF! Like Hiei and Keiko mentioned, you aren't a hundred percent!"  
  
At that moment, Kurama got a telepathic message from Koenma, "We have another case!"  
  
A/N: Looks like this isn't good for Yusuke, hmm? Stay tuned for the next installment! - (Oh yes...and more Kurama & Botan hints! Hehehehehe...) 


End file.
